usmudrfandomcom-20200213-history
USMUDR 2 - 11/06/2013 (Class Trial 1)
17:33:34 Monoleo Mastermind: Upupupu~ A body has been discovered! 17:33:58 Faolan: already?! 17:35:23 | Edited 17:36:03 Monoleo Mastermind: One of you little shits let the despair get to you already~ I didn't even have to give out any motives other than the main one! 17:35:59 Faolan: motive? what? 17:36:34 Monoleo Mastermind: You'll have to wait and see, upupupu~ 17:37:42 Faolan: -he nods out of confusion more than understand- who is the body? 17:38:39 Yam: Are you serious?! 17:38:48 Caiden: Yeah? Who's died?! 17:39:00 Medea: Ooooh how mysterious! 17:39:07 Monoleo Mastermind: Take a look into the cabins! 17:39:32 Medea: *cackles* Well then let's take a look! Let's not keep mystery waiting! 17:39:44 Yam: Euugh, I don't want to see a dead body! 17:40:10 Faolan: what cabin? there are many? 17:40:54 Monoleo Mastermind: That is the mystery! You have to go look for it! It can be in any of them! 17:41:23 Medea: *Cackles* Let's get moving then! We haven't got much time! 17:42:02 Faolan: we are detectives? 17:42:47 Monoleo Mastermind: Think of it as a game! Part of this game of mutual killing~ 17:47:27 Harley: Someone's dead? No way! 19:32:14 Monoleo Mastermind: Victim- Super High School Level Ninja, Abi. -Evidence- Missing canisters of poison gas and missing harpoon from storage cabin. Abi found in her cabin. Harpoon stabbed into Abi's stomach. Broken poison can on the Abi's cabin floor. Towels lodged under the door of Abi's cabin. Signs of a struggle (shelves and items knocked over onto the floor) 19:33:39 Faolan: poison?! poison is kept here? 19:33:51 Yam: P-POISON?! 19:34:39 Caiden: This place really is trying to get us to kill each other... supplying us with things like that..! 19:34:51 Harley: Why the fuck is there poison here?! 19:35:04 Yam: And yet, no beach 19:35:50 Faolan: a harpoon gun too... 19:36:04 Yam: Hah, I've had my hand at a harpoon 19:36:48 Medea: *cackles quietly* Don't you think that makes you all the more... suspicious! 19:36:57 Faolan: did you know of one here yam? 19:37:04 Yam: M-me!? 19:37:08 Yam: Of course not! 19:37:16 Yam: I was too busy searching for the ocean 19:37:29 Medea: Don't get me wrong, i'm not pointing any fingers quite yet! 19:37:42 Medea: Best to let the mystery unravel at it's own pace! 19:38:10 Yam: Hah..yeah 19:38:21 Faolan: who last saw her? 19:39:09 Caiden: Shouldn't we leave questions like that to the trail..? 19:39:39 Faolan: trial? a court here? 19:39:57 Medea: We don't want to get too ahead of ourselves! 19:41:17 Faolan: but...how will we know if we do not ask everyone? 19:41:57 Ava: Huh!? Murder!? 19:42:05 Medea: Ahhh there you are. 19:42:13 Medea: I was wondering where you got off to. 19:42:18 Ava: Wow AvaMay has been off in her little world. Yes I was making vlogs! 19:42:59 Medea: You left while I was in the middle of talking. *she frowns and glares* 19:43:18 Ava: Got bored, sue me. 19:43:54 Yam: How rude! 19:44:14 Medea: *Gritting her teeth she tried to brighten up again by taking out her lighter* Hey, how about I make us a fire or something! I found some smoked cheese in the store room! 19:44:25 Ava: Agreed. 19:44:50 Faolan: are we allowed? 19:45:26 Medea: I don't see why not. A fire is a soothing thing anyway! 19:45:37 Medea: We could all use that! 19:45:47 Caiden: Yeah.. it could calm our nerves~ 19:46:05 Yam: She knows her stuff! Hahah! 19:46:36 Medea: *Drags a bag of firewood from behind a bush* I also picked this up from the storeroom! 19:48:06 Medea: *Meticulously puts the camp fire together, adding an incence stick in the middle. Taking her lighter she sets it ablaze and a large smokey fire is created. She chuckles before the sight* Ahhh... that's much better. *flops to the floor. sticking incense sticks in the ground around her* 19:49:01 Ava: Ahhhh sweet incense! What do you wish to bring us. 19:49:15 Yam: *He plops down infront of the fire grinning and warming up his hands* 19:49:26 Caiden: *feels his way over to the fire from the heat and sits down with the group as he smiles and warms up* 19:49:51 Yam: Hey man, be careful *He helps Caiden sit down* 19:49:59 Ava: *She sits in front of the fire, grinning widely* 19:50:06 Faolan: -with a grimace Lan sits as far away from the fire as possible without being too far from the group, he curls into himself a bit and watches the others- 19:50:10 Caiden: Oh! *smiles and chuckles a little as he is helped over* Thanks Yam~ 19:51:04 Yam: No problem matey 19:51:11 Medea: *takes out a bag of smoked cheese and sticks* And here's something to top it all off! *takes a cube and stick for herself and passes the bag around* 19:52:23 Caiden: Aw cool, thanks man! *takes the bag and takes his time on sticking the cheese on the stick without stabbing his fingers, then passing the bag on* 19:52:47 Ava: *Takes a whole heap of cheese* 19:53:31 Yam: *He takes a cube of cheese and scewers it on a stick* 19:53:34 | Edited 19:53:46 Medea: *sticks the cheese near to the fire* Not a problem, we all need a little something I think! Smokey goods always help to calm me down! 19:54:04 Harley: *He sits down with the others in front of the fire. * Eww, how the hell can you guys eat that shit? 19:54:30 Yam: I haven't had me cheese in years! 19:54:43 Yam: Don't talk shit about cheese, landlubber! 19:55:14 Faolan: -he sniffs at the air and scrunches his nose a the smell- smells eww 19:55:18 Ava: Cheese is for the lolest of randoms. 19:55:38 Harley: I'll talk shit about cheese if I want ta! 19:55:55 Yam: Wanna go!? 19:56:13 Caiden: Ahh guys let's not fight now, okay~? *chuckles a little* 19:56:42 Faolan: fighting is bad? -tilts his head a bit in confusion- 19:56:52 Caiden: Besides... I can take ya both on... and I'm fuckin blind~! *laughs a little* But seriously guys, no fighting 19:57:03 Yam: *Narrows his eyes at Harley* 19:57:09 Yam: *Turns back to cheese* 19:57:32 Medea: *Is completely ingrossed in her own little smokey heaven* 19:57:48 Ava: This, my friends is a prime example of a kismesitude! 19:57:59 Harley: *Makes a gagging noise.*...Cheese is till fucking disgusting though.. 19:58:56 Yam: You're lucky I listen to my mate here, pal 19:59:05 Faolan: does cheese taste good? 19:59:54 Medea: This stuff does~ *She says, still enraptured* 20:00:03 Harley: I doubt that. 20:02:47 Faolan: abi died and we eat cheese merrily... 20:03:08 Ava: Her fault for dying. 20:03:28 Yam: How harsh! 20:03:42 Yam: *swallows cheese* 20:04:03 Ava: Awww baby Yammy wammy, gonna cry? 20:04:07 Faolan: dont insult the dead -growls a bit at ava- 20:04:10 Medea: *Snaps out of her smoke induced stupor* W-well. Perhaps we should be discussing that very matter now! 20:04:59 Faolan: -nods- what first? 20:05:15 Ava: Yam did it 20:05:53 Yam: I did not! 20:05:57 Yam: And don't call me a baby! 20:06:00 Faolan: why say that? 20:06:16 Ava: Cute little Yammy Wammy Baby waby boo. 20:06:16 Medea: *Jabs her stick in Ava's direction* Don't spoil things! We need to let the mystery unfold! 20:06:19 Yam: I've seen things.... *Dramatic look into distance* 20:06:25 Ava: Abi was harpooned. 20:06:43 Yam: I didn't do it, I say! And stop that! 20:06:45 Ava: Harpoons are found on ships. 20:07:06 Yam: I'm not cute! I'm manly as hell! 20:07:07 Medea: Ah! But anyone here could be capable of using it! 20:07:09 Harley: What the fucks a harpoon....isn't it that weird instrument? 20:07:16 Yam: I wrestled a manatee! 20:07:30 Faolan: where would harpoon be here? we never found the ocean 20:07:36 Ava: AvaMay thinks that because of that incriminating evidence, ickle wickly Yammy boo must be guilty! Agree? Comment! 20:07:49 Yam: Dislike! 20:08:03 Yam: Ahah, get it? 20:08:24 Faolan: no 20:08:26 Ava: There's no such thing as a dislike button. 20:08:43 Yam: I've seen the tube of you! It has the button of disliking! 20:09:31 Ava: AvaMay is going to cry jeez, it's YouTube and the dislike button. 20:10:19 Yam: I wouldn't harpoon anyone! I told you I was lookin' for the sea! 20:12:08 Medea: Well, aside from the harpoon what evidence do we have?! 20:12:11 Ava: I bet you did it. 20:13:22 Merlando: *wanders up yawning* Hey everyone! What did I miss? 20:13:43 Ava: Yammy Wammy boo killed someone! 20:13:51 Faolan: murder and cheese 20:14:04 Merlando: Someone died?! Oh gosh.... 20:14:36 Yam: Stop callin' me that, wench! 20:15:06 Ava: Awwww is Yammy Wammy boo going to cry? 20:15:07 Merlando: We can't go accusing someone yet! Not without solid evidence! 20:15:20 Merlando: By the way... What is the evidence? 20:15:22 Yam: Right, I'm done with you! 20:15:29 Faolan: harpoon and poison 20:15:40 Faolan: -hands monofile to merlando- 20:15:53 Ava: Awww how adorable! 20:16:03 Merlando: *reads over file* Ah! I see 20:16:48 Harley: I still have no idea what the fuck a harpoon is. 20:16:57 Ava: It's a hook. 20:17:09 Ava: Used to kill wales! 20:17:32 Yam: IT'S NOT A HOOK 20:17:41 Yam: It's like a sea spear 20:17:42 Ava: Close enough. 20:18:12 Yam: It's fired from a gun or thrown and it glides majestically though the air and into the heart of a whale 20:18:42 Harley: Uh.. 20:18:43 Yam: I tried to avenge my father with one...alas, the whale got away with my da' in his belly 20:20:46 Monoleo Mastermind: Upupupu, that's enough talk of whales! We soon start our camp trial! 20:21:41 Faolan: nothing was learned though? 20:21:54 Yam: 'Cept cheese is delicious 20:21:58 Yam: We learned that 20:22:03 Caiden: Awww man! I was just gonna tell my own story about how my Grandad passed his war hero stuff down to me~ Love ya Granda'~ I can save that for later~ *laughs a little* Camp trial~? 20:22:47 Monoleo Mastermind: Camp trial! Where you little bastards discuss with eachother and decide who the murderer is! 20:23:11 Faolan: we need a jury and a judge? 20:23:28 Monoleo Mastermind: The judge is right here! 20:24:35 Medea: *Cackles* Oh my I do love a good mystery. I'm super excited! And that smoke has rejuvinated me! 20:25:01 Monoleo Mastermind: Now, if you follow me we can get started! 20:25:55 Yam: Ahh...This is kind of scary 20:26:07 Ava: Following! 20:26:22 Ava: Yammy Wammy boo it's okay, you'll be dead soon enough a, 20:26:33 Medea: Lead the way oh monochromatic one! 20:26:33 Yam: I'M NOT GOING TO DIE! 20:27:15 Caiden: D'ya wanna hold my hand, Yam? Then you'll be with The Hero~ And will be no need to be scared~ *laughs happily* Plus I need help on following the right way~ 20:27:42 Ava: No he wants to hold my hand 20:27:52 Yam: Uh, sure man *he takes his hand* I'll help you 20:29:20 Faolan: -follows silently behind the rest- 20:29:36 Caiden: Thanks dude~ *swings their arms a little* Are the others leaving? 20:30:00 Ava: *Follows behind humming* 20:30:27 Merlando: *follows along* 20:31:01 Yam: Ah, yeah we're moving *He starts following slowly so as not to drag Caiden along* 20:31:35 Monoleo Mastermind: *Monoleo leads them along a path in the woods. Until the destination is reached. There is a circle of 10 wooden booths and in the middle is a campfire. There is 3 portraits of people, large pink x's crossing them out.* And this is where it will all take place, upupupup~ 20:32:37 Caiden: *lets Yam lead him through the woods* What's up ahead, bro? 20:33:23 Yam: There's booths that I guess we have to stand at in a circle and a fire in the middle...and portraits of those who are dead 20:33:46 Faolan: are the dead....watching? 20:33:56 Medea: Ooooh how spooky! 20:34:01 Merlando: Werent those two... the ones who were killed when this started? 20:34:18 Medea: Wouldn't it be cool if they were burried underneath us! *cackles loudly* 20:34:37 Faolan: -lifts up feet cautiously- 20:35:10 Merlando: They probably aren't! we'd notice freshly dug graves if they were! 20:35:17 Monoleo Mastermind: Ah yes! Those are the rulebreaker's portraits! Let them be a lesson to not break my rules~ 20:35:17 Medea: I'm joking i'm joking! *Under her breath* Although that would be cool... 20:35:25 Yam: That's terrifying! 20:36:55 Yam: *He leads Caiden to his booth and then goes to stand at his* 20:37:18 Merlando: *stands at his both* 20:37:38 Caiden: *stands at his booth* 20:38:04 Medea: *stands at his booth, a glimmer coming off her spectacles. She grins a wide grin* 20:38:13 Harley: * He goes to his both, standing next to merlando.* 20:38:25 Faolan: -also stands at his booth looking around curiously- 20:38:48 Merlando: *he turns to Harley* This is kind of scary... 20:39:34 Ava: *Stnads in her booth* 20:40:25 Harley: Mhm. So. We start the discussion now, yeah? 20:41:11 Medea: *Waves her wand in the air* Let's all solve this mystery! *cackles loudly to the heavens* 20:41:42 Merlando: Yes! Lets solve this! 20:41:45 Yam: Lets do it! For Abi! 20:41:53 Faolan: -nods- 20:41:54 | Edited 20:41:57 Monoleo Mastermind: Upupupupupu~ 20:43:25 Medea: Now then, let's discuss the first thing! 20:43:40 Yam: Which is? 20:44:48 Medea: Alibis! Who of us are exempt from accusations! 20:45:41 Merlando: Ah! Well Harley can vouch for me, I went to sleep right after finding my cabin! 20:46:10 Yam: Well, Faolan and I were out last night searching for the sea and then Caiden and Abi met up with us 20:46:10 Harley: *He nods.* Yeah, 20:46:33 Faolan: -nods- 20:47:07 Medea: Hmmm... I guess... that means I don't really have an alibi. *thrusts her wand at Ava* She wandered off shortly after we were sent exploring! 20:48:01 Yam: Yeah! You were pointing a lot of fingers at me, Ava for someone who wandered off! 20:48:37 Caiden: Yeah, I was with Abi and then we met up with Yam and Faolan later, and then Yam escorted me back to my cabin, and that is the last time I saw Abi, but I did see Yam walking offsomewhere after he dropped me off to my cabin 20:50:02 Ava: I went to my room to vlog 20:50:10 Ava: I had nothing to do with this. 20:50:23 Yam: Vlog about.......MURDER!?!?! 20:50:51 Ava: No, vlog about how adorable your ikle face is Yammy Wammy boo. 20:50:58 Merlando: Perhaps we should move on to the evidence? 20:51:04 Yam: I went off to search for the sea after I dropped off Caiden 20:51:48 Yam: I'm not listening to you any more, sea witch 20:52:02 Harley: After I left Merlando, I went out into the woods for a while. 20:53:47 Ava: I'm not a witch! Medea is. 20:54:24 Harley: I slept in a tree, although.. 20:55:19 Ava: Honestly we should just execute Yammy Wammy boo now and rid us of his sin. 20:55:19 Merlando: You slept in a tree?! You could have stayed with me if you wanted to sleep! Or at least gone to your cabin next door! 20:55:30 Yam: My sin?! 20:55:44 Ava: Sin. 20:56:14 Yam: I'm sorry I over indugle a little bit in the ice cream area, but I'm no glutton! 20:57:48 Ava: You killed. 20:57:50 Ava: Sin. 20:58:11 Merlando: Now now! Arent you being too quick to accuse? 20:58:17 Faolan: no real evidence 20:58:32 Yam: Thankyou, these landlubbers know what they're talkin' about 20:59:07 Merlando: I for one believe you didn't do it Yam! It would be rather silly to use a harpoon, since it would just point to you instantly! 20:59:53 Yam: Hahah! Excatly! 21:01:13 Ava: Ugh 21:01:35 Faolan: where did it reside before? 21:02:22 Merlando: The harpoon? 21:02:46 Faolan: yes 21:03:36 Yam: The monofile said it came from the storage cabin? 21:03:45 Merlando: Yeah! 21:04:04 Ava: Why would something like that be therel 21:04:20 Faolan: did someone go there? 21:04:35 Merlando: Also why would someone take poison if you planned to use a harpoon? 21:04:42 Merlando: It seems a bit strange to me... 21:04:50 Faolan: the towels too 21:04:54 Faolan: planned? 21:04:55 Ava: Maybe the poison went wrong? 21:05:29 Faolan: abi made poison? 21:06:11 Yam: No way, they were framing me 21:06:20 Yam: That was the only reason for it, surely 21:06:38 Yam: The towels were to keep the poison in 21:07:01 Faolan: but why poison? 21:07:06 Yam: She's a ninja 21:07:15 Yam: How easy is it to stab a NINJA 21:07:20 Yam: This guy is smart 21:07:40 Faolan: so...death by poison? but stabbed by harpoon? 21:07:51 Merlando: It could be... 21:07:55 Yam: It must be 21:08:07 Merlando: Perhaps she was stabbed after the poison had taken effect? 21:08:12 Faolan: coverup? 21:08:37 Yam: And somehow they would have to be able to stay in the cabin with the gas in the air to stab the body after she was dead 21:09:06 Merlando: Then... Maybe the murderer used a gas mask? 21:09:25 Harley: But who here would have a gas mask? 21:09:46 Yam: I'm done playing extreme cludeo 21:09:51 Yam: What is this, blues clues? 21:09:54 Faolan: someone said before 21:09:57 Faolan: about a mask 21:10:10 Merlando: Someone who would have a mask... Ah! but... 21:10:41 Faolan: ? 21:10:59 Harley: Didn't someone...talk about war items they got from a family member? 21:11:12 Yam: Ahah, no 21:11:20 Yam: Don't even go there, man 21:11:33 Yam: Caiden's cool 21:11:38 Ava: We're going there. 21:11:44 Yam: No we are not 21:11:49 Harley: I'm just saying. 21:11:51 Merlando: But.... Isn't Caiden blind? 21:11:58 Yam: HAH, YEAH 21:12:02 Yam: He's blind, so there 21:12:07 Ava: AvaMay thinks that he's lying. 21:12:13 Caiden: Aww c'mon dudes..! Yeah, I'm blind, how could I see what I'm doing~? 21:12:29 Faolan: 'sometimes a blind man can see clearer than a person with sight' 21:12:37 Caiden: C'mon, you honestly think I'd lie about being blind?!? That's totally bad and unheroic! 21:12:53 Ava: See through vibration, sound. 21:13:10 Merlando: Ah! That could be a possibility 21:13:11 Ava: I wrote an article on it, 21:13:25 Faolan: ah if blind then poison smell 21:13:53 Faolan: would know when dead 21:13:59 Faolan: and come back in for final kill 21:14:25 Caiden: Oh... Oh c'mon guys, you don't really think I did it..?! 21:14:27 Faolan: and vibrations of body struggle 21:14:59 Merlando: All the evidence points to you... 21:15:07 Yam: It wasnt him! 21:15:26 Yam: Don't talk shit! He wouldn't set me up like that 21:15:36 Faolan: frame yam cause he is nice guy 21:15:59 Faolan: nice guy take blame cause of influence 21:16:08 Monoleo Mastermind: Upupupupu, how interesting! 21:16:11 Ava: He's too cute and gullible 21:16:19 Yam: Shut up! 21:16:29 Ava: Oh Caiden how could you!? 21:16:36 Monoleo Mastermind: May I remind you all of something? 21:16:47 Faolan: yes? 21:16:52 Ava: AvaMay thinis we should all vote to kill Caidennnow! 21:17:30 Monoleo Mastermind: Choose the wrong person and everyone but the cuplrit is punished!~ 21:17:47 Faolan: ... 21:17:52 Yam: Caiden isn't dying! 21:17:58 Merlando: I'm confident that we have found the culprit! 21:18:03 Ava: Then we alo arel 21:18:10 Faolan: caiden say different? alibi? 21:18:20 Yam: You're going to get us killed! 21:18:55 Merlando: Perhaps you're the one who's going to get us killed though, did you think of that possibility? 21:18:58 Ava: No YOY are. 21:19:28 Harley: All of the evidence we have does point to Caiden..sorry dude. 21:19:34 Yam: It has to be Ava! She's the only one batshjt enough! 21:19:43 Caiden: I-I... *sniffles a little* Y-Yeah I did it.. Vote me so you don't die.. Please! It'll really be the only true Heroic thing I've done in my life if I tell you now that I did it, and I-I'm sorry.. 21:20:01 Ava: AvaMay gets her confession! 21:20:17 Faolan: -grunts- why kill? heros never kill? 21:20:43 Yam: Caiden! 21:20:58 Caiden: I know... I was scared and she was gonna attack me, or worse all of you! And I didn't want that to happen to you guys.. So I.. 21:21:14 Faolan: she attacked? 21:21:14 Caiden: I'm sorry, it wasn't good.. I'm not good.. I'm so sorry 21:21:21 Yam: Shut your mouth! We're going to go home and you're going to ride my ship! 21:21:38 Ava: Oh the destruction of this wonderful ship! 21:21:44 Ava: My feels, they cry. 21:21:48 Caiden: Well... I thought she was.. I panicked I'm so sorry Yam 21:22:21 Yam: Caiden...it's okay, y-you thought you were doing what's right 21:22:54 Monoleo Mastermind: Start voting~! 21:22:58 Merlando: How terrible.... 21:23:07 Merlando: I vote Caiden 21:23:18 Yam: I vote Ava! 21:23:23 Caiden: *sniffles a little* But it was wrong and I'm sorry Just vote me and you'll all live and that's good 21:23:35 Faolan: ...caiden 21:23:36 Harley: Caiden.. 21:24:03 Yam: *He looks around, distraught* 21:24:19 Merlando: Do you want us all to die Yam?! 21:24:36 Ava: AvaMay votes for Caiden! 21:25:00 Yam: It's not him! 21:25:10 Caiden: Yam just vote for me please!! 21:25:22 Yam: ...Caiden 21:26:10 Yam: Your my best bro, no matter what! Be brave! 21:26:21 Yam: You always have been 21:26:30 Monoleo Mastermind: And you have discovered the murderer! Upupupupu~ 21:26:49 Caiden: You're my best bro too, Yam. *smiles a little and rubs at his eyes* 21:31:51 Monoleo Mastermind: *He bangs a gabble down onto a wooden stall. Caiden dragged of by Monoleo. The executions starts off with Caiden standing in a dark part of the woods, no trees, only the odd tree stump. Many guns are fired as Caiden starts to freak out. Unknown to him, Monoleo is up behind him sitting on a tank. As the tank starts to move Caiden can't bring himself to do anything. The tank ends up crushing him like a bug.* 21:33:32 Yam: *He starts to sob* 21:33:42 Ava: Ahahahahahaha!! The sinner finds his rewards! 21:33:59 Ava: This is going nto make the best vlog. 21:34:17 Yam: Shut your face! 21:34:27 Yam: You really are a hag! 21:34:40 Faolan: -Lan begins to shake as he stares at the scene, he takes deep breaths to try and calm himself but the fear still stays- nei... 21:34:59 Merlando: *kind of burries himself in Harleys chest hugging him, seeming very upset* 21:35:23 Ava: He killed Abi! 21:35:42 Yam: He thought he was Savin' us! 21:36:21 Ava: Well he did a bad job, 21:36:23 Ava: Boo hoo. 21:36:48 Faolan: killing should not equal more killing! 21:36:50 Yam: You're a scurvy wench with no heart! 21:37:24 Ava: My heart is closed to those who killl 21:37:45 Yam: Like I said, you don't have one 21:38:54 Ava: Oh believe me I do. 21:40:01 Yam: Hah, I'll believe that when the dolphin that took my hat spits it back out into me hands 21:41:58 Faolan: -slams fist on his podium- STOP NOW! 21:42:34 Ava: Don't accuse me of being heartless. 21:42:44 Yam: *He jolts* 21:42:46 Ava: Don't you fucking dare. 21:43:14 Ava: *She turns to Faolan* What? 21:43:32 Yam: What ye gonna do? Blog about it?! 21:44:06 Ava: Probably. 21:44:12 Faolan: -he sternly look at ava- fighting is not what to do. stop now. or else... 21:44:35 Ava: What? Going to kill me? 21:44:44 Faolan: never 21:44:50 Faolan: but you shall bring death upon yourself 21:45:27 Yam: Just-...just back off! 21:45:39 Harley: Guys! Fucking stop it! I don't think thats what you should be doing right now! 21:46:30 Ava: Fine l 21:46:33 Ava: Just 21:46:37 Ava: Fine. 21:46:58 Faolan: -he glares at ava one last time before turning his gaze away and clutching at the ribbon around his neck- ... 21:46:58 Ava: *She turns and runs* 21:47:24 Yam: Crazy bitch... 21:48:19 Yam: *he turns to the circle* alright, no more killing 21:48:38 Faolan: never kill...never kill 21:48:44 Yam: It doesn't matter if you think you're doing anyone good, don't 21:49:16 Yam: You're not saving anyone, you're not helping...and it's NOT heroic 21:51:03 Yam: Let's find Ava.. I don't like her lurking around 21:51:55 Merlando: I think I'm gonna go back to my room for a while... Do you uh... maybe wanna come with me Harley? 21:52:12 Faolan: -nods and walks slowly over to yam- 21:52:58 Ava: *Ava is behind her cabin making a tearful vlog* 21:53:31 Yam: Let's go *He nods to Faolan* 21:54:12 Yam: *He makes his way thought the forest to the cabin area where he hears the sobbing of a vlogger* 21:55:49 Ava: *She hears someone coming and stops, freezing and holding her breath* 21:55:55 Faolan: -following closely behind constantly sniffing in in their search- 21:56:16 Yam: Hey! Wherever you are, come out! I don't like you lurking about 21:57:51 Ava: Leave me alone. 21:58:22 Yam: Maybe I should! 21:59:56 Harley: Uh...Merlando?.. 22:00:03 Ava: Good. I don't want to talk to youl 22:00:29 Merlando: *staring at a random tree* ...Yeah? 22:01:25 Yam: Look just stop creeping about, and I'll leave you. It's not like want to be around you anyway 22:01:33 Faolan: -pats yams shoulder- make amends 22:01:53 Ava: I'm behind my own cabin get off my fucking casel 22:01:58 Yam: Hell no! 22:02:04 Harley: Uh...fuck, you okay? 22:02:50 Ava: Fine! *She gets up and storms over to him, eyes red and puffy* Is this better, does this ppease you? 22:03:29 Yam: Why are you even crying?! I don't get you at all! 22:03:36 Faolan: you will be wet if you stay 22:04:02 Ava: Maybe because I actually have a heart. 22:04:44 Merlando: *he turns around, and frowns* I'm not sure... Everything is just happening... 22:05:13 Faolan: -beguns to climb up a tree and fold the trees to make a canopy above the two- 22:05:19 Yam: Hah! Yeah and you prooved that well back there! *he flings his arms open gesturing around* 22:05:57 Merlando: I feel like... Theres a greater mystery here but we just can't solve it yet... 22:06:48 Ava: *She looks around as if seeking advice before flinging herself forward ajd kissing him* 22:07:05 Harley: *He nods.*..yeah.. 22:07:53 Yam: *He flinches with surprise before pushing her off him with a look of fright as he shakes visibly* 22:08:17 Merlando: But... I'm happy for now... Since I have you here with me! I won't be afraid anymore, not of death or anything! Because I... you know... 22:08:49 Yam: Y-...Leave me alone! *he backs away before running to his cabin* 22:09:30 Ava: *She stands there for a moment before turning back to her cabin, muttering under her breath* 22:11:53 Faolan: ...'next episode; dramatic turn abouts and a new romance blossoms?!' -he shifts about in the tree and gets comfy- 22:20:55 Faolan: -after a short nap lan gets up from the tree, jumping down with a bit of a russtle from the folliage, and wanders off back to the direction they came from before. he stops at the tree line about to speak up when he spys the two still present but holds his tongue and instead watches them from behind the trees hidden in the shadows- 22:21:52 Harley: ...I wonder why this is happening.. 22:22:31 Merlando: Hey Harley... Lets not think about that right now, ok? 22:22:44 Harley: *He sighs and nods.* 22:22:57 Merlando: I feel like... There will be a time when we will need to figure it out, but we'll know when that time is 22:23:29 Merlando: So for now, lets try and be happy... 22:23:53 Harley: Yeah...do you want to go back to the cabins or something? 22:26:01 Merlando: That depends, will you keep me company for the night? I just... need someone to be there right now 22:26:21 Harley: *He nods.* Of course! 22:26:29 Merlando: Plus I really missed you after last night... *he looks away for a second, blushing slightly* 22:27:13 Harley: *He chuckles.* Heh..yeah. 22:28:29 Merlando: Lets head back then! Theres nothing for us here anyway... *He kisses him, and then takes his hand, walking with him back to the cabin* 22:33:50 Faolan: -he picks a tree to sit in fixing the leaves and branches to his liking and snuggles down into his coat watching the sky- 'another romance blooms in the dramatic lovu-lovu due act! what will happen next on this exciting ride of emotions!'....people are fun